wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anub'arak (Crusaders' Coliseum tactics)
Anub'arak is the fifth and final boss of the Trial of the Crusaderhttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=18326619613, an instance in the Crusaders' Coliseum. Permafrost Permafrost is created by killing one of the blue orbs floating above the boss. These will spawn infinitely on normal mode and will be limited to a total of six over the fight on heroic mode. * 25-player abilities Phase One - Anub'arak melees for roughly 25,000 on plate. * - Frontal cleave. * * Phase Two - Anub'arak only enters Phase 2 if he successfully burrows. * * * Phase Three - At 30% HP Anub'arak will permanently apply Leeching Swarm to the entire raid. * 10-player abilities Phase One * - Frontal cleave. * * Phase Two - Anub'arak only enters Phase 2 if he successfully burrows. * * * Phase Three - At 30% HP Anub'arak will permanently apply Leeching Swarm to the entire raid. * Strategy Phase One: Gather up, have ranged DPS shoot down the blue orbs above to form permafrost continually as the fight progresses and tank Anub'arak on top of the permafrost. Anub'arak melees as hard as General Vezax and has a frontal cleave-like ability. Make sure his entire hit box is on top of the permafrost. If you do this correctly until 30% he will never enter phase two. Nerubian Burrower adds will spawn in phase one that stack a damage taken increasing debuff on their tanks, can be offtanked for the entire fight (difficult) or burned down by DPS as they spawn (easier, less DPS on Anub'arak, more likely he'll enter phase two.) Phase Two: Anub'arak will only impale people on open ground, standing on the permafrost will enable you to avoid this ability. Burrowers and Swarm Scarabs will spawn, scarabs have little hp but stack the same debuff on their tanks, can be AoE'd. After everything is killed Anub'arak will surface and begin phase one again. Phase Three: It is advisable to kill off any adds currently active before pushing Anub'arak over 30%. He will not submerge or summon any more adds at this point. Anub'arak needs to die very quickly after hitting 30% as you will not last long under the effects of leeching swarm. It is not ideal to top off raid members as they will then be taking full damage from the leeching swarm, healing Anub'arak and prolonging the phase. Instead you will want to keep people at ~5,000 HP (Hard mode ~9,000) so that they do not get gibbed by penetrating cold while also minimizing the amount Anub'arak heals. Tanks and people with penetrating cold will need spam healing. Anub'arak does not have any other tricks and will die upon reaching 0% HP. Quotes Intro: * Aggro: * Submerge: * Leeching Swarm: * Killing a player: * * Death: * Outro: * Loot Related achievements * / * / * / Video 25-player PTR encounter wSW37mmTZI0 hb7kSfIhDfo Trivia In Azjol-Nerub his death quote stated that he never thought he'd be free of the Lich King, showing that he hated serving him. However, in this encounter, he serves the Lich King to death. References External links Category:Bosses Category:Crypt lords Category:Trial of the Crusader mobs Category:Trial of the Grand Crusader mobs